


William’s Shrine

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: William has a certain obsession with Henry, and has been particularly frustrated about his relationship status.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	William’s Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelic_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Cryptid/gifts).



Every day, like clockwork, William found himself sneaking to the back room. He was always odd in many ways, and that back room was like his den. Sometimes he’d take trinkets back there, but no one ever saw what he was taking. This was his slaughterhouse, his home, as well as where he kept things that needed to be accessible to him to destress. No one ever had the guts to check it out, as the smell alone could generally ward off any curious people. So most would just let it be, merly out of fear.

William came back to this room on a Friday, cluttered as ever, and stumbled before the small cabinet-like fixture in the corner of the room, that hid in the darkness. He knelt before the wooden box and produced a small key, his hands jittering with anticipation and joy. 

The lock clicked, and the cabinet was thrust open to reveal what was in all objective sense, a fairly disturbing amount of photos of Henry, clothing and boxers that had once been Henry’s, and even shitty sketches of Henry’s blueprints for the animatronics. It was his personal shrine. Will sat back for a moment, just gazing. Admiring. But, in all this mental blur he couldn’t keep himself away from thinking. From what he had always dreamed about Henry. He’d always wondered what he’d be like to kiss… to hold- to fuck.

Without even registering it, William’s hands had crept down to his pants and were already undoing them, his mind already buzzing. He was upset that Henry was already considering getting married to this woman Will had never met. He was pissed that Henry found it acceptable to have a kid, but here, that didn’t matter. William closed his eyes, and began stroking his dick, up and down, biting his lip as he let his mind guide him to thoughts of Henry fucking him back here. In this room, alone. Stories would play out in his mind where Henry would find him back here, confess his feelings and one thing would lead to another…

Will started panting slightly, quickening as his head rolled back instinctively. He couldn’t help but imagine how good Henry would have felt inside of him, or what he’d act like in bed. It wouldn’t matter, though. All that would matter was that Henry would have been his. 

Will felt his ass tighten as his mind drew intricate scenarios of Henry roughly fucking him from behind, kissing down Will’s back slowly. It was all he’d ever wanted. His breathing picked up as he felt himself twitching, getting so fucking close. He melted into his rhythm, rocking back and forth with strokes, building himself up. He could nearly feel Henry breathing down his neck. A loud moan erupted from the tall man before he instinctively covered his mouth, trying to manage his breathing as he came, and as everything in his body shivered and begged for more. 

A last breath left his mouth before he smiled crudely as he cleaned himself up, being sure to leave the shrine perfectly intact. He buttoned up his shirt, looked into the old, shitty mirror and straightened his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a bit short, but this is really and truly just a cursed fic I made because it sounded amusing, and also so that I can get back into the swing of writing.


End file.
